Mobile communication devices such as cell phones generally include a keypad and display for allowing a user to interact with mobile device applications. A user can navigate through menus presented on the display of the mobile device by pressing one or more keys on a keypad. Some keypads include a navigation pad which allows a user to navigate menus on the keypad. Mobile devices, such as cell phones or portable music players, are generally limited in size, and thus have small keypads. The small size of the keypad can limit the ease at which users can type on the small keypad, or navigate menus on the display via a keypad, to interact with the mobile device. Such keypads have keys with a touching area that is generally smaller than the size of a user's fingertip. The keypad and the navigation pads are touch-based which require physical user interaction. That is, a user must physically touch the keypad or navigation pad to navigate through a menu system on the display.